


Feral

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wild and untamed. Sasuke will do anything in order to calm her ragging spirit, but maybe all he has to do is the simplest of things. Why he's even trying is unknown even to himself, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

She snarled, almost like an animal, as he flung yet another kunai toward her, obviously thinking that  _she_  was going to trip up. What a foolish shinobi this  _boy_  was? She had been tormented by her best friend's brother simply because he'd found her intriguing, and wished to learn what length he could go to in order to cause her pain through  _anything_. That meant  **anything** , including things that she'd never thought he'd do because he'd claimed to hate humans.

Sasuke jumped, quickly, as she lashed out at him, sword suddenly in hand. This was the third time that he'd fought her, and he was determined to win this time. There was no way this woman would be able to defeat him again, especially since she wasn't even a kunoichi. There had to be a way to defeat her, even if she acted much like an animal trying to protect something precious to it.

He knew there were others watching them, but that was not the reason why he was fighting her. Something in his chest told him that he needed to make her calm down, something wanted to dominate her, and his possessive Uchiha nature seemed to be acting up. He wanted to feel her wriggling beneath him, to feel her lips against his own, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the feral look in her eyes, the fact that she fought with more fire than even Naruto, or perhaps because she held strength that he was positive could rival that of Itachi's.

All his life ridiculous women that merely wanted to date a prodigy had chased him. All his life he'd wanted to get away from them all, deeming them stupid and low, but not this one. She held her sword like a master swordsman, and she battled almost like she was in a dance. She held a beauty that was only enhanced by the wild look in her eyes, the slight ruffle of her hair, the way her lip rose like a snarling dog, and all the little details that told him she'd been through more than most would in a lifetime—she'd survived whatever it was.

She was powerful, even if she used strange chakra, and relied on physical strength. It was almost like she'd trained herself in order to protect herself, and now seemed to be running from whatever had turned her into this feral creature. From her form, though, he'd describe her more as a feral nymph, graceful and elegant, cunning and swift. Why Sasuke felt he'd describe her that way, was beyond him, but that's how he felt he would at that moment. These things just made her power more appealing to his eyes, though, even if he was only seventeen years old. Hell, he was sure that Itachi would have probably taken her to his bed if he had found her first.

That was just too bad for his brother, though, for he, Sasuke, found her first. She was always seen wondering around outside the walls of Konohagakure, but Tsunade-sama had deemed her as nothing dangerous, thus she had been left alone until the fateful day that Naruto happened to find her small makeshift home. She'd attacked the Kyuubi vessel, only for the rest of them to coming running upon his  _scream_ , though Naruto tried to convince them it was a yell, of surprise. It was then that he, Sasuke, first met her, and it was then that his heart quickened, something in his stomach fluttering and a strange  _need_  rose within him to have her for himself.

Though not one to be controlled, he would follow his instincts. He felt a connection with this woman, and he would not allow her to get away. She would either become  **his**  lover, or wife, or… he'd kill her. He'd make sure that Itachi wasn't able to find her, thus making more problems for their village when their children, if they had any together, were grown and trained. Besides, it was about time that he got something that Itachi didn't.

With a swift movement, he pulled a set of shuriken from his holster, one between each of his fingers. He knew that he carried a set of silver shuriken, made from one of the hardest metals in Konoha, but he pulled out the set that any shinobi could get their hands on. He didn't want to hurt her too much, after all.

A smirk formed on her face, a deep growl forming in her throat. She heard the whimper of the dog one of the members of their audience was carrying, but paid it no mind. After all, it would do no good to be distracted by such a small creature. She'd lived with a dog  _demon_  for over a year, there was no reason why a small creature like a dog-nin should distract her, even if she was speaking his language as much as she could. She only knew a few sounds, but they all meant certain things, most of them to keep other demons away, thinking she was a powerful demon that didn't want to be messed with.

Her wild eyes watched him, the pupils almost larger than they should be, and the color so dark that they looked like a pair of black abysses staring at him. Her lip lifted upward, watching his movements closely, knowing that he could easily pull some Ninjutsu on her at any moment. Genjutsu was easy to dispel, and Ninjutsu was easy to avoid at a certain distance depending on what it was. She might have been like a pet to Sesshoumaru, but she'd learned quite a bit from him while he used her.

Her eyes darkened further,  _I will kill Inuyasha for just handing me over like he did._

His wrist snapped, the shuriken flying through the air. His obsidian eyes narrowed, the sharingan suddenly forming in their depths as he watched her. She slid her foot backwards, almost like she was preparing to run straight into the attack. He saw it all, from the moment that she tilted her sword downward just a bit, to the point where her knee bent, finally lifting her off the ground, almost as soon as the first shuriken came near her. What seemed like slow motion showed him how she easily spun in the air, deflecting one that nearly caught her on the leg, though it was clear that she was in full control of the situation.

Sasuke smirked, his sharingan eyes showing him everything he needed to know. His hand once again reached into his holster, pulled out a kunai, and threw it as she once again spun. Her feet hit the bark of a tree, her hair flying around in all directions, and she flipped in the air, almost like it would help her come back down to the ground quickly. However, he had been faster, and had thrown the kunai accurately.

She hissed, the kunai logging itself into her shoulder. She should have seen it coming, yet she hadn't even been able to detect it. Obviously she needed to stop showing off, and teach this little boy a lesson. She snarled once more, showing off her teeth like they were fangs. "Pathetic," she whispered.

Those words sounded oddly familiar, almost like he'd heard them before, but he ignored it. This was not the time to be thinking about the bastard who killed his entire Clan. Especially when he had an untamed woman to capture. She did, after all, look more appealing once he was seeing her with his sharingan—even more so than she had before. It caused the strange feeling in his chest to ache, wishing nothing more than to take her from prying eyes and see exactly what he could do with her. That'd be more interesting than what he was doing now.

She didn't even move to remove the kunai sticking out from the flesh of her shoulder, instead allowing it to stay there, like it would stop the blood that was trying to flood from the wound. "Is that the only thing you can do? Here I thought shinobi were supposed to be more of a challenge. Then again, I have faced  _you_  how many times now? Two, three?"

The others watched as she raised her sword, pointing it directly at Sasuke. They all wondered why he kept coming back for punishment, but they also wondered why he was suddenly so interest in a woman. Never before had he done that, but it was obvious he was either trying to prove something, or get something. It made them think that perhaps his Uchiha nature was catching up with him, and he was being possessive, wishing to claim a woman that would probably never even look at him in such a way. Especially with her eyes, the eyes that were normally only seen on a member of the ANBU.

"This will be the final time I allow this," she growled. "I will not play more games with you, boy."

 _Game?_  This flooded into the minds of the watchers, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, Inuzuka Kiba, and his dog companion, Akamaru. These were the only ones that knew that Sasuke came here just to battle with this woman. Others knew as well, but they were not present at the time. Each one of them, however, wondered how this woman could simply think of this battle as a game. It was obvious, though, from the scars on her arms, that this woman knew the hardship of battle… and possible other things that she had not wanted.

Sasuke lowered the shuriken he had pulled from his person, since he'd learned that it was best to have hidden weapons as well as ones visible. He stared at her in disbelief, watching her through his activated sharingan, wondering how the hell she could think of this as a  _game_. This was no game. He wanted… he wanted… god, he wanted her; he wanted everything she could give him, though he knew not why. Even her voice, almost dark and menacing, sent shivers down his spine.

A small smirk lifted onto her lips, "You're nothing but a tiny obstacle in my path, boy. You're pathetic for trying to once again defeat me, when it is obvious I am higher in rank and skill level," her smirk faded, "You're nothing compared to me."

Sakura gasped, suddenly shouting, "You bitch! How dare you say that to Sasuke!"

Ino voiced her opinion as well, almost the same as Sakura. "Who do you think you are talking to Sasuke that way? He's the best shinobi in our village!"

Sakura turned to her, "Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"Why don't you, forehead girl?" Ino hollered back, and in a matter of moments they were within a shouting match between rivals. A glimmer could be found in Ino's eyes, but she continued to yell nonetheless, deeming that she would win Sasuke's heart as soon as this woman broke it. It was clear to her that Sasuke wanted this woman, but she would pick up the pieces once he was shattered. Sakura obviously thought the same thing, which was why they were both there.

He tried to hold in the laugh, but soon found himself chuckling. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on through Sasuke's mind since the bastard probably never had a woman say that to him. Every woman he met began drooling at his feet!  _I almost feel sorry for him,_  Naruto thought,  _but Sasuke-teme deserves it!_  He silently went on cheering the woman.

She swung her sword, the only  _gift_  she'd received from Sesshoumaru and wanted, accepted without him having to force it upon her—the only thing, since he'd given her many  _gifts_  to remember him by. "I will end this now," she said. "Prepare yourself, boy, you might not come out alive this time." With that she began a steady pace toward him, both hands coming to wrap around the hilt of her sword. She never knew that he saw her eyes every once in a while flicker for only a moment toward something in the forest, though. Something was there, and she had a bad feeling of what it was.

Sasuke tensed, noticing her flickering eyes instantly. Now was his chance, especially when her eyes seemed to lock onto something in the forest and stayed there, though she raised her sword as if she was going to slice him in two. His hands moved into the signs he needed to make, the shuriken having been placed back into their hiding spot. Instantly a clone appeared beside him, and they nodded at each other.

She sensed his chakra rise, but paid little attention to it as she locked onto Sesshoumaru's spy. She would have to take care of it, but right now she needed to pay more attention to the boy. However, the spy seemed to be taking in her every move, and she had this nagging feeling that it was something more. Especially in that small dog form, the golden eyes watching her mockingly. She knew, however, that Sesshoumaru's general was also a shiro-inu, so there was a possibility that it was not Sesshoumaru himself.

Sasuke's clone moved forward, Sasuke running close behind him. Within moments they cleared the distant between themselves and the feral woman. She was distracted, which would be her downfall. You never took your eyes off your opponent; that was a mistake she would learn soon enough. Especially when your opponent was a sharingan user.

They watched as the clone jumped into the air, both of them quickly forming hand signs, before the clone placed his fingers to his lips. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" With that the fire technique was unleashed upon the suddenly surprised woman, her eyes widening as she saw it coming toward her. However, they watched as she composed herself, her dark eyes narrowing as she moved backwards, trying to remove herself from the fires path. One of her hands fell from her swords hilt, as she swung it to possibly dispel the fire that struck in front of her.

The real Sasuke, having already threw the shuriken he'd once more pulled from his person, did something else that probably surprised the woman more than the attack had. He jumped straight through the second wave that his clone sent, a kunai in hand. Once on the other side, having narrowing missed having his hair burnt straight off, along with anything he was wearing, he slammed his kunai against her sword, causing the woman to slip up, the sword sliding from her hand.

She allowed a gasp to come from her lips, her eyes widening as the boy grabbed her wrist, and the kunai he was holding in his other hand caught the top of her clothing. It only touched her skin lightly, not enough to draw blood, but to send a small spark of pain rushing through a scar having healed over recently. His extra weight pushed them to the ground, his knees effectively stopping her from bucking him off her while his face was close to hers.

Sasuke smirked, holding her down as she bucked and snarled, wriggled and growled, spat and hissed, trying to get out of his grasp. He held her firmly, though, his chest panting as he caught her wild eyes with his own. Something within him wished to suddenly claim her, in front of the others, to prove to them that they were not allowed to touch her. The kunai through her clothing was slammed into the ground hard enough that she would have to tear her clothing in order to move away from it, while his hand came up to grab her chin.

The image of a grinning dog demon formed in her mind, his fangs glinting in the candlelight he'd used in his chambers, as his lust filled eyes stared into her own. His claws sank into her arms, causing her to cry out, wriggling against the male that held her now, her wild eyes turning into ones of terror and a silent need. An ache formed in her lower regions against her will, wanting what she knew any male, demon or human, could give her.

His sharingan faded away, his tongue quickly sweeping out to moisten his lips, but also touched hers lightly. She screamed, flinching away from him as he shot up, confused as to what she was seeing. Her eyes were glazed over, telling him that she was seeing something that was not him—something formed in his chest, something that was enraged by that fact. His hand firmly held her chin so that she couldn't remove her eyes from his, though, and he gently moved so that he could rub his cheek against her own.

Something was not right. She couldn't feel the actual pain from the claws in her wrist, nor could she feel them sinking into her chin. She knew Sesshoumaru, she knew exactly what he'd do; he'd soon remove his hand in order to lap at the blood that swelled from the wounds, his healing salvia removing the wounds from his sight. Never, though, had he rubbed their faces together, touched her lips, or softened his hold when he wanted to claim her body. Never…

He moved away when she once more snarled, and found that her eyes had refocused, finally seeing him instead of the nightmare she must have seen before. He'd pinned her legs with his knees, yes, but far enough down so that he was leaning over her, his chest nearly touching hers. He knew she couldn't bend her knees in order to press upward, though.

Once more she began wriggling, pulling at her arm that he was holding captive, and racking the nails of her other hand over his thigh. The shinobi didn't seem to notice, though, and that pissed her off enough that she snarled louder. On instinct, something that she'd gotten from being around Sesshoumaru so long, she snapped her teeth to him, trying to bite his nose off, or whatever else she could get them on. However, the man pressed down harder on her, his lips suddenly slammed against her own, which caused her to scream again, trying to smack her forehead against his own.

He held her still, though.

Sasuke pressed closer to her, listening as she snarled against him, trying to yank herself away. His obsidian eyes drifted closed, showing the woman that he was enjoying himself, since she was staring into his eyes. He moved to encourage her, knowing that trying to taste her mouth might end up in a nasty situation where he either didn't have his tongue or it was bleeding profoundly. He continued, even though she struggled to get away from him, and loved every minute of it, but not as much as when  **it**  happened.

Her snarls turned to soft whimpers, her chest suddenly bending upward to press against him. He felt her begin moving with him, tilting her head against his softened grip in order to get a better angle. Sasuke grinned against her, hearing the gasps of the others, and knew that most of them probably had their mouths hanging open, trying to catch flies. Soon her whimpers changed to soft moans, and her free hand gripped his thigh as if she was trying to hold onto something solid. What he didn't expect was for her to press harder against him, her tongue pushing past his gently closed lips and instantly wrapping around his own. His only response was a strangled groan that didn't even sound like it had come from him.

She pulled away from him, panting hard as she stared into his eyes when he opened them. Sasuke felt the connection strengthen then, as her lips gently touched his own again. Her tongue shot out and traced his jawline, the wild look in her eyes having softened, but was still there. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he grunted, pulling away from her in order to pull out the kunai pinning her. His eyes caught hers once more, staring into their depths, while he moved his legs so that he was straddling her hips instead of pinning her to the ground.

Once more she lightly touched his lips with her own, but didn't completely mesh them together. "W-what is your name?" she whispered, her voice having changed from the dark tone she'd used to one that was innocent and beautiful. It was a tone that she usually only used with Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, before she escaped the dog demon's grasp.

His voice was just as low, "Uchiha Sasuke." He felt no need to be cold to this woman, as he was with others. "Yours?"

"Kagome," she whispered. "Higurashi Kagome."

Right before his eyes the exterior that had formed while with him faded away, the happiness she radiated around Rin forming as she stared into the eyes of the Uchiha boy. A small curve of his lips showed his amusement as he turned tail and decided that it was time to return home. After all, he had not told Inuyasha the true reason why he wanted the woman, other than a good fuck. He had wanted to remove her from Inuyasha's side, make her understand that there were things in life that could hurt her, since he'd known Inuyasha's plan to kill her once the Shikon was complete. Now, the jewel was within his possession, and it would stay there, for he wouldn't allow others to use it the way Naraku had.

He shook his fur a little, the pink jewel shining around his neck. Its power was hidden, even to the miko, but that did not bother him. She would be loved now, without having to worry about her duty, as he had wanted her to be. However, she'd grown to hate him, and had ran away from his side before he could tell her he wanted her as his mate. Now, she had obviously made a connection with the shinobi, the Uchiha boy, and his honor would not allow him to tear her away from him. Especially now that her feral nature was beginning to decay, wither, and die. He loved her enough to allow her to find love within the boy who'd shown her kindness, something he had not been able to do.

Should he, Sesshoumaru, learn that the Uchiha hurt her in any way, though, he would return to personally tear the boy's head from his shoulders.

Sasuke turned his head to see the fading figure of a large white dog, but ignored it. He turned his eyes back to the woman underneath him. Kagome, she said her name was. He smirked down at her, knowing what his next move would be. The wild look in her eyes seemed to be smothered a little, but the look she was now giving him was something he knew he loved more. His feral woman was not far away, though, he knew from the simple lifting of her lip as he once more caught her lips with his own. How many times he did that that night, he didn't know, but he loved it nonetheless.

_\--Fin_


End file.
